Prison Story
by JD11
Summary: For five days, Sam was missing. When her friends find her, can they discover what pushed her into silence? SJ friendship
1. Lost and Found

Author's Note: This story is based somewhere in the third season. I'm not real sure of exactly where it's going but I had the idea and think it might turn out to be interesting.  
  
I have to thank my 'creative and realistic' adviser, Jenny Jinn (a.k.a. my sister), for telling me when my story has become uncharacteristic or I can't think of something to do. I'm my own beta-reader so if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, blame me. But I do try and find the major ones so it's not too confusing.   
  
At the moment, I'm leaving this at PG, but later on I think it might go up to being PG-13 for violence and some other things that would give the story away if I continue like I want it to. But if at any point you think it would be wise to make this story rated PG-13, review and tell me. Thanks. Hope you like the story.   
  
Summary: When SG-1 finds Sam after having been missing for five days, what happened to her that's pushed her into silence?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prison Story  
Chapter 1:  
Lost and Found  
  
His eyes were as keen and observant as they were ever going to be and more. They had been looking for her for almost five hours now and there still was no sign of her. She was just checking something out and then she was...  
Right in front of him? There, by the cavern wall was a sprawled out figure. He ran up to it and turned the person so that their back was resting across his knees. It was Sam. Her blonde hair was messily covering her face and the bruises that he couldn't see because of it.   
His hand reached up to her neck. He could feel a fairly strong pulse and her breathing appeared normal. That's when he released the breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Gently, he picked her up; putting one arm under her legs and the other at the back of her neck.   
"Daniel! Teal'c! I've found her!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to catch the attention of his friends. A man, younger than he was, with shaggy light brown hair and a Jaffa, who stood quite tall and muscular, walked up to him. When they saw their friend, their expressions changed from gloomy and depressed to joyful.   
"I'll go dial Earth," he walked over to the DHD that was located ten or so yards from the Stargate. Once he had finished dialing and sending their IRIS code through, the older man, who was still carrying the unconscious woman, and the Jaffa had walked up to the DHD.  
They looked at Sam before walking through the blue pool of water emanating from the Stargate.  
  
**SGC Infirmary**  
  
"How is she?" Col. Jack O'Neil asked from the doorway.  
Janet turned from her patient, Samantha Carter, to see her rescuer, commanding officer, and friend. She smiled weakly, clearly exhausted. "She'll be fine. She was severely malnourished though; I doubt she was fed much, if at all, during the five days she was gone. The bruises on her face and stomach will hurt but they aren't live threatening."  
Jack nodded; glad his 2IC would be alright. Even happier that his friend would live. "You go get some rest. I'll keep an eye on her. There's no one else here and the nurses will be able to help if something goes wrong," Jack said, added some detail so that Janet wouldn't have any more reason to try and retaliate as he knew she would. Instead, she agreed and, after checking Sam one last time, she walked out and headed to her room on base.  
Jack grabbed the stood at the table and brought it over to Sam's bed. He sat down and took her motionless hand in his. She had been in and out of consciousness throughout the ten hours that she had been back, but it was never long enough to ask any questions.   
Janet had found that there was an extremely strong drug in her system that was working as a sedative. In a little while it was supposed to have completely left her system; they hoped.   
He brought a hand to her forehead and brushed a lose strand of hair from her face. As his hand slowly came back to her hand, he caressed her cheek with a light touch.   
He sat there for two hours, just watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful and relaxed that it was hard to believe that she was the warrior and soldier that stepped through the gate on a weekly basis with him.   
He was so lost in her that he never heard Daniel walk up behind him. "How is she?" He practically jumped out of his seat. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."  
"That's ok. I just wasn't expecting anyone to still be here," Jack said, finally taking his eyes off Sam to look up at the young archeologist. "Yea, Janet says she going to be fine."  
"That's good. Mind if I join you?" Daniel asked Jack, wanting to stay with his unconscious friend and keep him company.  
"Sure," Jack said, barely above a whisper and Daniel also grabbed a stool over by the table. They both sat in silence as they watched their friend, hoping she would wake up.  
  
An hour later, her eyes fluttered slowly open to find that see was back at the SGC. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her head of the grogginess that had over taken it.   
"Hey," Jack and Daniel, sitting in seats next to her bed, entered her view. They both smiled at her and she managed a feeble smile back.   
"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked as he hopped down from his chair so she could see him better.   
"Tire, hungry, and a little sore." Sam said, massing the pain and sorrow with the joy of see them. Those two thing were not something she had even been able to compute yet, much less was she going to try explaining it any time in the near future.   
"Get some rest and I'll see what I can do about the hunger part. I'm afraid you're on your own with the soreness though," Jack said, using his sarcasm to try and lighten the mood. Sam gave him a weak smile and Daniel just rolled his eyes some.   
He walked off and Daniel gave her a pat on the shoulder telling her to follow his advise. She nodded and closed her eyes only to make him think she was. When he left as well, she quickly opened them, no longer being able to stand what she saw.   
  
For two more days, Sam was forced to stay in the infirmary. She seemed... different. She didn't wanting to talk and she didn't argue when she was told to stay. Since she hardly ate and undoubtedly had trouble sleeping, Janet had to wonder what happened on that planet that scared her into being like this.   
The General had come in the day she had woken up and told her she could give her report whenever she was ready. She responded only in the manner of looking at him and nodding, but she said nothing.   
Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack had little to no more success than the General or Janet did. Whatever was on her mind wasn't going to be revealed all that soon.   
After a third morning in the Infirmary, Janet released her to her base quarters. She said it was so she could easily monitor her but that was just an excuse to make sure she was alright.   
  
**Cafeteria**  
  
She sat down at a vacant table with her tray filled only with hot tomato soup. She went to eat a spoon full of it when...  
  
"Here eat this," a young man said, handing her a small bowl and what looked like a piece of bread. The bowl was half filled with, what looked like, a watery soup. There was no spoon so she brought it to her mouth and took a sip of it. It had no taste at all and seemed to only be water. Even though its taste was non-existent, it still left an awful aftertaste. Then she finished off the rest for her hunger won out over her taste buds.   
The man also had given her what seemed like a piece of bread. It was stale and undeniably very old. But she was still hungry. She took a bit and almost spit it back out. It was filled with sand or dirt and left a crunchy taste in her mouth.   
The young man laughed, "Always eat the bread first and the soup last."  
  
She dropped her spoon back into the bowl. Her breathing had become quick and harsh and her heart was racing. She closed her eyes to try and get rid of the thought. Then she jumped out of her seat and walked out of the cafeteria, thankful no one saw any of what just happened.   
Unfortunately, someone did. Jack was going to go and sit with her; keep her company because god knows he knew she needed it. She obviously didn't see him, but he saw her as she seemed to suddenly freak out and run out of the room.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So how was that? Do you think it's going in any direction? Please R/R to tell me. 


	2. Unwanted Memories

Author's Note: I really am grateful for all the reviews. I hadn't even thought that this many people would read much less review it. But any way, I thank you again. Well, besides that I can't really think of anything else to say except I hope you like the next part.  
  
Summary: When Carter is confronted by what she experienced in the past, will she be able to talk about it or will she keep running for the rest of her life?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2:  
Unwanted Memories  
  
She walked down the corridor, her pace more than brisk. She walked into her base quarters and closed the door behind her. Leaning back on the walk, she closed her eyes and slid down it so she was now sitting on the ground.   
She started to cry freely; she wanted these memories to go away. All she had to do was look at something or hear something and it would happen. She would unexpectedly remember something that had happened.   
A knock at her door made her control her sobs. She froze as she waited for the person to identify him or herself or leave. "Hey, Carter, open up."  
When she heard his voice, she hopped up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath prior to opening the door. It reviled Jack O'Neil with his usual boyish smirk he had whenever she was around.   
"Sir?"  
"Can I come in?" She nodded and he walked in. Once she had closed the door, she took a seat next to him on the bed. "You were crying. Care to tell me what's up?" Her checks were puffy and red from her previous crying. She looked at the ground and pursed her limps. "Yea, the ground makes me upset too some times."  
His joke was met by a small chuckle from Sam for she could never resist laughing, or at least smiling, from his jokes no matter how corny. "It's nothing, sir. Really."  
He didn't buy that for a second, but he knew if she was going to tell him it would be in her own time. "OK, if you say so." When she looked back down at the ground and seemed on the verge of crying again. He scooted closer to her and put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He put his chin on top of her head and felt her hair tickle his nose. He kissed the top of her head as he tried to give her even more comfort. She put her check onto his chest. He put another arm around her to pull her even tighter to him.  
  
Sam was still in a miserable mood six days after SG-1 had retreated her from the planet. She barely spoke and continued to claim she wasn't ready to tell everyone what happened, and they all respected her personal space.   
But they also all knew they had to some how cheer her up. So Janet brought Cassie to try and make her feel better. But that back fired; badly.  
  
**Samantha Carter's SGC Base Quarters**  
  
Sam was sitting in her room. Janet had asked her to continue to stay on the base and so she did.   
When she heard the knock at the door, she didn't move from her spot on the bed. Instead she simply called out for them to enter. Janet and Cassie entered when they heard Sam. She turned and saw the little girl. Then it happened again;  
  
She could see a young girl, eight or nine years old, playing in the distance. She had red fire engine red hair and a pale complexion. She was as skinny as a rod and the skin of her cheeks clung to the bone.   
Her clothes were rages, just as everyone's was. Some parts of them were clearly blue and yellow, others were to caked in dirt and grim to tell if they ever had had any other color than brown.   
This environment was never something any child should have to see much less live in. And yet it was her home; a place she lived and had learned to accept. But what happened next was never anything that someone her age should know.   
Two soldiers walked over to her. Suddenly and without motive, one struck her hard in the stomach. She collapsed onto the ground and started to shack violently. She started to cry out and bail with tears. Both guards joined in kicking her. They hit her in the stomach, back, face, chest, and even her head.   
She looked up at Sam. Her eyes begged her to help. Begged her to stop them. Then she stopped shacking. The guards laughed and merely walked away. A woman walked over to her. She was not her mother for she had no similar characteristics and seemed pretty detached. She brought her hand to the little girl's neck. She looked at everyone that had gathered around. She stood up and shook her head; the girl was dead.   
  
Sam was close to tears. She remembered standing on the sidelines while they did that to the little girl. She knew she was not strong enough on her own to take on the guards, but she had had the fighting chance, not the girl.   
Cassie saw that she was in distress and walked over to her bed to offer a supportive and friendly hand. Sam did not cry, though she considered it. Instead she allowed Cassie to stay by her side as her own comfort.   
  
**SGC Infirmary**  
  
After Cassie and Janet had left Sam to be allow, Cassie stayed with Janet at the Infirmary. As Janet worked, Cassie wondered around the place. Sure, she knew what everything was, where it all was, what she could and couldn't touch, and how and when to use half of it. It was just going around and seeing it that was the interesting part.   
When she walked over to her mother, she asked what she really wanted to know, "Mom, why was Sam so sad today?"  
Janet looked down at her daughter. Her eyes contained an innocence that went so deep, you had no desire to burden her with anything going on the world. But there were times when you had to. "Sam was...lost for a few days. We think she may have been kidnapped. When we found her, five days later, she... was in pretty bad shape. She hadn't eaten much and was ill from that. She wont tell us what happened when she was gone and we think that's what's making her sad."   
Janet gave her the quick, easy, child version of everything but it seemed to be enough for her. Cassie walked over to one of the nurses and started talking to her. Cassie wore a small smile and the nurse, Jennifer Glenn, was laughing. Janet smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.   
She was thinking about what did happen on that planet. What did Sam see? What happened to her? Janet knew she would tell them when and if she was ready. Only she knew that if she didn't tell someone soon, she would destroy herself from the inside out.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, did that seem real? Or was that a little un-Sam like? To me it seemed like it was a little but then there is always the excuse that's she's not over what happened to her.  
Please R/R and tell me what you think. 


	3. The Dream

Author's Note: Yea, now that I think about it and, of course, it's been posted and you guys have read it, Sam crying in front of Jack did seem a little uncharacteristical(is that a word?) for Sam. But, then again, it was a bit of a cute scene so that makes up for everything. (That was a joke, see you laugh.)   
  
Anyway, let's get away from my attempt at sarcasm, I think I've managed to keep Sam a little more herself in this chapter.   
  
Summary: When Sam finally confronts her fear, who is it that she turned to?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3:  
The Dream  
  
Everything was dark yet she could feel something lightly dabbing her forehead. With every dabbed, she felt a cold bit of water stay right where it was placed.   
Her eyes flickered open and she saw a man leaning over her. Even though his face was covered with dirt, she could tell that he was young, mid or late twenties. He held a cloth in his hand and was definably the one dabbing the water on her face. His clothes were nothing but rages, now brown from the all the dirt caked onto them.   
Underneath them, she could see a barely visible necklace. The chain was well concealed but, because of her angle, she could see what was attached to it; a rock or jewel of some kind. It was green with white swirls and very beautiful.   
He smiled when he noticed she was awake, but he didn't seem familiar to her. "Good you're awake. I was beginning to worry. After five hours of being unconscious here and who knows how long it took them to get you here." The man's voice was young, caring, and respectful yet she still didn't registered in her mind. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Darwin. And you are?"  
"Major Carter. Where I'm I?" She asked her host once she had been able to process everything. She looked around; it seemed to be a cave. The walls were pure rock and the ground was dirt.  
"Sambinian Prison Camp. Major? I had no idea they brought soldiers here." Darwin looked at her with admiration while she became even more confused than she already was.   
"Prison Camp?"  
"I'm sure you've heard of them." When she still wore a perplexed look, he explained, "You know, the Naious take the Prit and put them in here. They make us work to death, that is if we don't starve or die of some illness that is everywhere around here."  
"Naious? Prit?"  
"They must have hit you harder than I thought. You really don't know, do you?" She shook her head and he explained further to try and help her recalled. "The Prit and Naious are the two main sects of our planet. We are at war and at the moment the Prit are losing. The Narious are a ruthless, immoral bunch. They kill without mercy. Their armies are far superior since all they do is design and build new and more effective weapons. We, the Prit, are more in the arts. We are poets, architects, painters, sculpture, weavers, and so on. We do not believe in war. They made these prison camps and force the civilian population into them; where we meet our deaths."  
Darwin gestured over to the corner of the room. Carter looked over at it and what she saw made her stomach turn and she wanted to gag.   
  
She sprung into a sitting position. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding. Her entire body was covered in perspiration and she was truly ready to vomit.   
She looked around as she tried to get her bearings. She was still in her room on base because Janet had wanted her to stay where she could get to her.   
She closed her eyes in attempts to rid her mind of the images running through it. But it had the opposite effect and made them clearer. The dream was so vivid and she could still remember everything that had happened. In fact, it wasn't a dream at all; it was a memory. A memory she had tried again and again to forget forever. But that wasn't happening and she would not stop having these dreams that reminded her of it.  
She pushed aside her covers and swung her legs over the side. On her nightstand was a glass of water that she always put there before she went to bed. She picked it up and took a sip of it. As she set it back down she closed her eyes again, only to be plagued with the fading memories of the dream.   
She could still see it; she always did. She wanted them to go away; the memories of that place hunted her in her sleep and in the day. One thing would set them off and she hated it. She almost wished she could have died just to stop them.   
Sleep wasn't something she wanted nor would it come easily, so she got dressed in her green fatigues, black shirt, and her leather jacket. She opened her door and walked into a base hallway. She wasn't in the mood for work, so she just walked around the practically empty base.   
She walked to the elevator and decided to take a walk outside. When the doors opened, she saw Jack standing there. He smiled at her and she stepped inside with him.   
"Going home?"   
"No, just taking a walk, I couldn't sleep," Sam replied to his casual small talk.   
"Right, Janet doesn't want you off the base for a little while." Sam nodded and Jack could see she was troubled. "Mind if I walk with you?"  
She looked up in surprise; that was the last thing she had expected him to ask. The reason she had wanted to take the walk was so she could be alone, but now that he asked, she found that she desperately wanted some company, especially his. She nodded and continued to stare at the elevator door.   
When it opened, four or five minutes later, they were still in a fairly awkward silence. Both stepped out to be greeted by two MPs. All four nodded their heads as a way of saying 'hello' and 'good-bye' all at the same time.   
Jack and Sam continued on walking. Jack didn't say anything, he was going to wait until Sam had felt comfortable talking to him. So she led the way and, unconsciously, she steered them to the forest that practically surrounded that base.   
  
"So, what's on your mind?" Jack asked once they could no longer see the base or parking lot in front of it.   
"A dream I had."  
"Oh? I thought you said you couldn't sleep?" Sam looked at him before Jack stopped her and turned completely towards her. "What was the dream about?"  
He sat down at the base of a tree and gestured for her to sit next to him. "Actually it was a memory. Some I haven't been able to get out of my mind for days."  
"You know, sometimes it helps to tell other people about it," Jack offered, assuming it had something to do with her experience on P3X-4875. She closed her eyes in a futile act of trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes. "Sam, what happened on P3X-4875? Tell me... please."  
She put her head on his shoulder and used his presence to keep her from crying. Half surprise yet half expecting the action, he put his arms around her and held her close to him. Instinctively, he brought his hands up to her back and rubbed it gently. The feeling comforted her and made her feel safe.   
She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye. "It was a prison camp."  
"What was?"  
"The place I was taken. There was...are two sects of a planet, I'm not sure if it was P3X-4875 or somewhere else. One sect is made up of warriors, the other are artists. I don't know why, but they're at war. On P3X-4875 the warrior sect has a prison camp, I don't know if there are anymore."   
Jack had listened with shock and disbelief. They knew or they thought no one else was there. Apparently they were wrong because Sam wouldn't lie about something like that.  
She took a deep breath and continued when Jack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It was built into a large cave in the mountains. They packed hundreds into small sections of this cave. Every other day or so they got food and what they gave them couldn't be considered food. Watery soup and stale bread. They were forced to work every day and most died from working so hard. And if they didn't die from that, it was starvation or illness. You could literally go to sleep surrounded by people. The next day, when you woke up, half or all would be dead."  
That wasn't the hard part, Jack knew. That was what she wanted out of the way as she tried to tell him the next part. "They beat them. For pure pleasure. I saw them... beat a little girl to... death and then laugh about it." Jack became just as discussed toward them as she was. "There were...hundreds of bodies everywhere. Most were tossed into a corner to make room. In the section I was in, an entire corner was filled from top to bottom of the cave with dead bodies. They ranged from five years olds to those in their fifties."  
"Oh, god," Jack said quietly and could understand why she was so quiet; that couldn't have been an easy thing to see. "It sounds almost as if you were describing the Holocaust."  
She bowed her head; that wasn't even something she had thought about. It did sound a lot like that. The images in her mind remained exceedingly vivid in her mind and a newfound urge to cry overtook her. She put her head back on Jack's chest and forced herself not to let the tears, coming dangerously close to falling, fall again.   
Jack tightened his hold on her. Jack put his chin on her head and thought of how she could have lived through that. How any of them could live in that. It was a Holocaust and in there own history thousands of people died because of their religion. And now on another planet, thousands are going to or already have died for what? Because of their interests?   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, I was originally going to have her cry in the scene with Jack, but then I thought that you guys were right and she would try hard not to cry around him again.   
I also have to ask if everything I had her say was giving out too much information too fast, but then it is half-necessary for what I'm writing next.   
Anyway, what do you think? Bad or good? Please R/R. 


	4. Findings

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope the end doesn't seem a bit rash. But, you know, I had to fit it in and make it work with the little inspiration that I had. (my muse seems to be on vacation) Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Summary: When SG-1 travels back to P3X-4875, what will they find?   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4:  
Findings  
  
**Briefing Room**  
  
The next day, Sam had finally decided to tell everyone her experiences. So she, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet all sat around the briefing room table waiting for General Hammond to arrive.  
Jack knew that last night, what she had told him, was something very hard to have confronted. One time was bad enough, but a second was going to be torture. He also knew from experience that talking about it and confronting made it easier to bare. And that's what she needed right now; to be able to live with it.   
General Hammond walked in and all five of them stood. When he sat down at the head of the table he gestured for them to sit as well. He looked over at Sam and the look in his eyes was something of comfort that only a true friend could muster.   
"Carter, you don't have to do this. Not if you're not ready," Jack whispered to Sam, who sat to his right.  
She shook her head, "No, I have to. If not for myself, then for the Prit." She had not told him the names of the sects, but Jack guessed she was talking about the artists; the ones in those camps.   
She took a deep breath but did not stand when she started to talk to them. Instead, she remained seated and addressed them in that fashion. "On P3X-4875, I went near the mountains, separating myself from the group, to check something out. Someone knocked me out from behind and, when I came to, I was in a cave of sorts. A young man who took care of me while I was unconscious explained to me that it was a prison camp."   
She stopped there and looked over to Jack for support. He gave her an encouraging smile before she continued. "His planet is in the middle of a civil war. The Prit, his people, and the Narious, the others, are the two main sects of the planet. The Prit are artists but the Narious are warriors and are winning at the moment. The people in the camps are civilians; men, women, and children ranging from five to fifty."  
Hearing that there was a war going on and that one side was taking civilian prisoners was bad enough; that they took children and elders was far worse. But, again, that wouldn't compare to what their ears were about to hear.   
Sam looked over at Janet as she asked, "Did they fed them at all."  
"If you can consider what they gave them food, then yes, every other day or so. Watery soup and stale bread filled with sand was all they gave them if that. But that wasn't the worst that they did."  
Sam stopped, unable to continue what she had started to say. Jack seeing that she was coming to the hardest part of it and that everyone wanted to know what that was, he came to her rescue. "They beat them, sir. From what Carter told me, they worked them to death. Many others died from illness that was going around or hunger. The guards beat them out of pleasure. They did it to anyone they pleased. Carter even-"   
"They beat a little girl, about Cassie's age, to death. If they were going to beat someone, they would go after the youngest, oldest, weakest, or illest of the bunch so they would get no resistance. The prisoners were all to afraid to help."  
She got similar reactions from these four as she got from Jack the other night. They were mortified that someone could be that heartless (forgetting the Gou'ald for the time), discussed that they would do that, and angered that they continued to do that.   
"Sir, I would like to be able to go there and help them," Sam requested, getting the full support from the rest of SG-1.   
"What about the guards? Won't they cause a problem?" General Hammond asked with skepticism to ensure the protection of his people.   
"There are only two guards per cell of about one hundred. They have primitive weapons that we can match easily," Sam informed him, hoping that he would let them go.   
General Hammond thought it through and then he said, "Very well, if the M.A.L.P. doesn't detect anything in the vicinity of the mountains, then you have a go."  
  
**P3X-4875**  
  
"This is it," Sam called as she found the entrance to the cave.   
"Are you sure?" Jack asked as himself, Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c followed her to the cave in the mountains.   
"Posi...tive." The way she spoke was not reassuring. When they entered the cave and caught up to her, they found out why. Jack had to sallow hard so he didn't vomit but Daniel wasn't as lucky. He ran back outside and some gagging sound followed.  
By the time he came back in, Janet was kneeling down next to one of the hundreds of corpses in there. The room was filled with dead bodies. Hundreds of them, half tossed into the corners and the rest just lying wherever they had died.   
"Sir, my best guess is that they have been dead for... over two-hundred years."   
"What? That can be possible, I know these some people. I spoke to them not more than a week ago." Sam wasn't paying attention and almost tripped over one of the bodies. She looked down and something caught her eye. She knelt down, again on the verge of crying. Her had reached out to grab a chain that was tied around his/her neck. When she moved it further from the dead body, it became easier to see. A green jewel with white swirls in it. "Darwin. He was the one that taught me how to survive in this place and explained what happened."  
They all saw the way she took the necklace and said his name. He was real to her, she knew him some how. And considering he had been dead for two hundred years, it was a mystery worth investigating.   
"Col., if I could bring one or two bodies back, then perhaps I could figure out what's going on," Janet asked.  
"Alright, but only one." Janet and Daniel carefully wrapped a body in a blanket and slowly picked it up. They eased it out of the cave as Sam, Jack, and Teal'c followed. Once they reached the Stargate, Sam dialed Earth and Jack sent the IRIS code through.   
  
**SGC Infirmary**  
  
Janet was almost done with her examination of Sam; all but the shot. Sam looked over at Janet as she put the medicine in the injection.   
  
She was in a white room and the only furnishings was the white desk that one of the two men in there. They seemed to be having a private conversation but she couldn't heard them. She was wary and couldn't focus.   
The man at the desk nodded his head and said something that she couldn't make out. The second man walked up to her and pulled out a needle. He put it up to her neck and injected her. After the sharp pain in her neck subsided, everything became black.   
  
She shuttered violently as she felt the needle puncture her skin. "Are you ok?"  
Sam looked over her shoulder at Janet who looked at her with a worried stare. She nodded, "I just remembered something. I was in this room and these two men were talking but I couldn't understand them. Then one of them injected me with something and I was knocked unconscious."  
"You did have a deadly amount of drugs in your system; that must have been it," Janet stated.   
"Has to be. The only strange thing is, even though I was pretty out of it, they didn't look like they were Prit or Narious. And I don't know who they would be."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, what happened to the bodies? How could she know people who died two hundred years ago?  
R/R and tell me what you think. 


	5. Paradoxes

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long for me to post. I've been working on my other story and have had some major writers block with it, so I kinda forgot to post. But now that I'm home, sick, and utterly board, what the heck. This gave me something to do.  
  
Oh yea, from now on, the story may contain some temporal paradoxes, as a precaution owning aspirin for most of the remaining story is advised.   
  
Summary: When SG-1 travels back to the planet, what will they find? What will happen to them?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5:  
Paradoxes  
  
**Briefing Room**  
  
"I have determined that the bodies have been dead for the past two hundred years. Most were killed by a primitive version of a Gou'ald staff weapon," Janet reported to General Hammond, Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c.   
"It was probably a mass killing when they no longer had a use for them. It might have been when they won or lost," Daniel added his own theory.   
"How is this possible? Major Carter said she remembered being there and if she knows what she knows about it, then she must have been there," General Hammond urged.   
"Sir, I think that it was some kind of temporal anomaly. The readings I got before I was kidnapped could have been that," Sam responded with her own theory.   
"Sir, I would like to request that SG-1 be allowed to return to P3X-8475 and take a closer look at it." Jack looked hopefully at Hammond in hopes that he would agree.   
"You have a go," Hammond answered with a nod of the head.   
  
**P3X-8475**  
  
Sam looked up at the mountains two miles away from the Stargate, which was where she was still standing. She didn't want to go back; she hated the place. But she had too. If not for herself or the Prit, than from the hundreds she saw dead.   
She looked down at the necklace she had put around her neck. It reminded her of Darwin, the previous owner of it. He was a kind man and didn't deserve an existence like that. Nor to die. He helped her get through the seven days she was there; that was nothing compared to what he must have gone through.   
  
After thirty minute walk, they had finally found their destination; the cave. The bodies were still there and the stench that she had smelt the first day had never left. She saw the body of Darwin and looked back down at the pendent she kept in honor and the memory of him. The white swirls in it started to create a whirlpool.   
As she watched it, she vaguely heard Daniel asked Jack, "What time is it?" "1247" "Teal'c, lets go check out those openings in the caves," in the background. Jack walked over to her and touched her shoulder, "Sam?" They both felt the dizziness and felt themselves become faint prior to the room turning dark and then nothing.   
  
Sam felt a wet cloth brush over her forehead in a familiar fashion. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a friendly face. "Hello Major Carter. You are awake. I thought when they took you..." Darwin stood over her just as he had two weeks ago, the first time she was there. "Anyway, you're friend is ok; unconscious, but ok."  
A moan came from her right. "Not anymore." Sam shook her head to clear it from all the fog when she remembered the cave full of dead corpses.   
She looked down at her neck and saw that the necklace was no longer around her neck. In fact, her vest with all her stuff, her belt, guns, even her jacket was gone. She was left wearing her black shirt and green fatigues.   
"Carter? Danny? Teal'c?" Sam looked over at Jack. He wore the same things that she did, fatigues and undershirt. She looked around the area he was in but she couldn't see anyone else but him.  
"Sir?" She pushed herself up, assuming that something had triggered another time loop. "Sir, are you alright?"  
"Yea, yea, I'm fine. Except for the splitting headache." He looked around. "Carter where are we?" He could see the mass of people, alive, around him and the new, fresher smell of death filled his nostrils.   
"We're still in the cave, sir."   
"Would you care to introduce me to your friend?" Darwin asked, kneeling in between the two mats that they were laying on.   
"Sorry, sir, this is Darwin. Darwin this is my commanding officer, Col. O'Neil," Sam introduced the two men.   
"As in the one we found-"  
"No! Sir, I'll explain later," Sam interrupted him. Jack nodded his head as Darwin seemed to become very confused. A man, dressed just like Darwin, walked over to them. He handed each of them a bowl and piece of bread. Sam and Darwin immediately took a bit of the bread while Jack just starred at it.  
"Carter, is this supposed to be my lunch? Because I didn't have anything for breakfast," Jack said, not as sarcastic as he wanted. Sam looked at him and tried to hide a smile as he slurped down all of his soup in two gulps. "What?"  
"Lesson One in Sambinian Prison Camp; bread first, soup last." The sand that filled the bread started to become prominent in the back of his throat after he took a bit of the bread. He swallowed hard to try and get rid of the taste.   
"Thanks, Carter." She handed him her bowl and he took a small sip of it. "Thanks."  
She took it from him and gulped the rest down after she finished most of her own bread. She handed the rest of the bread to Darwin and he went to put it into a small bag connected to his belt. "No, eat it." He looked at her and did as she asked.   
"So, Carter, I take it we're in your Prison Camp. What is that awful smell?" Sam pointed over to the corner. He looked at it and swallowed down the scraps of food her just ate. "Oh, god."  
"Yea." The look in Sam's eyes made it look as if she had been here all her life. Darwin's were worse. His eyes seemed so wise as if he knew ever thing in the world yet barely anything.   
"So, Darwin, how long ya been here?"  
"Three and half years."  
"And in any of that time, have you noticed any exits or anything? I mean in here?"  
"The only exit is that way and the guards are always there. They continuously have someone there. And even if you could get passed them, there are many more that are farther down the passage," Darwin answered, knowing that he was going to try and escape. "If you try to escape, they will kill you. I've seen it happen."   
Jack looked at him. Darwin's eyes burned into his. "Yea, well, the first job of all prisoners is to try and escape. Sorry. Carter I need to talk to you, in private." Jack stood up and walked next to the wall.   
"I apologize for his behavior, he's not usually like this."  
"It's ok, I understand." Sam smiled weakly at him before she, too, stood up and walked over to her CO.  
"Carter, what's going on?"  
"I'm not sure, sir. I think whatever happened the first time came here, it happened again. The anomaly must have transported us a few hours after I left."  
"But what about Teal'c and Daniel? Where are they?" Jack asked.   
"They were still outside of the cave, maybe they weren't in the right vicinity. They my have been out of range."   
"Alright, then how do we get out of here? How did you get out last time?"   
Sam looked at him with a look mixed with fear and confusion. She took a deep breath, then she told him, "They did a line up, that's when they order everyone to go in their correct positions and make sure everyone's there. They take people who may be sick, too weak to work, or just because they want to. The day you found me, they did one of those and picked ten people. I was brought to this strange room and drugged, while the other nine were killed that way it wasn't suspicious. I was to out of it to remember or understand what was going on. Then I woke up in the Infirmary." Sam shrugged and looked at him with a serious face. "There's no other way to get out but to be taken."  
"Major, Col., they're having a line up. They said it was for thirty this time. Come on," Darwin grabbed her arm and seemed terrified. Sam looked up at Jack, her expression similar to his, "Sir, we have to go. They kill us f we're not there."   
They walked to the mass of people, now forming a square. "Stand at attention, look forward, and don't speak unless spoken to."  
"Aye, sir," Jack said with a smirk while Sam gave him a grave look. "Right, this is no laughing matter."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, I tried to make it more... terrifying but, thank god, I've only seen one dead body in my life. Also I've never experienced any of this sort of thing nor have I seen, heard, or smelt anything in this chapter and a few to come. So if something seems unreal, I can't help it, also I don't want it to become too much over what it is rated; I'm not big on writing graphical stuff.   
But R/R if you have any suggestions to make it better. 


	6. Time and Brutality

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting so patiently for. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them a lot, so keep on doing it. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: When the guards take Sam and Jack in the line-up, what will happen to them? Where will they go? And who will they see?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6:  
Time and Brutality  
  
Jack stood at perfect attention; it was a good thing he remembered how. His eyes remained pretty much forward, but now and again he would look over to the guards. Every time he wished he hadn't.   
The first time a guard beat an old man because his one foot was perfectly lined up to the person next to him. Jack looked down to inspect his own footing and, to his relief, they were lineup to Sam's and the guy next to him.   
The second time he looked at the guards, he saw them push a young boy onto the ground and kick him hard in the stomach. Jack couldn't tell what he did wrong. He seemed to be standing flawlessly in line.   
The third time, one of the guards grabbed a woman who seemed like a veteran of this and stood just as flawless as the young boy. The man standing next to threw himself at the guard only to be knocked out; maybe killed. The woman was put next to the boy and that's when Jack realized that they were the ones to be taken.   
Jack watched the pile build to contain eighteen people; seven women (two elderly), eight men (four elderly), and three children. He saw to people get shot because they were late, five more people were beaten, two to death.   
The guards walked closer to them; having been inspecting their line for the last ten minutes. When the guard came upon Sam he gave her a wicked smile and Jack just barely surprised the urge to clobber him.   
"I remember you. I was ordered to take you in the last line up. How does it feel to come back from the dead only to be returned?" He whispered that into her ears before grabbing her in the same manner as he did with all the others; he grasped her shoulder.   
The guard brought her to the pile of people that had been chosen. He let go of her and forced her to the ground, hard. Jack could feel the anger as it boiled up in him. His body tensed as he prepared to attack the guard he knew would be there within seconds.   
But before he got the chance to attack, both his shoulder blades were gripped tightly. The guard pulled his ear closer to his mouth so he could whisper. "Nineteen down, one to go and that one would be you."  
The guard didn't let go of him and the way he was holding him, forced Jack to walk backwards. Suddenly the guard let go and Jack fell on his butt right next to the group of people there. He brought himself to a better position and looked to see Carter sitting on the other side of the group, starring at the ground.   
Jack was about to call out to her, but then he recalled one of the rules she had told him; never speak during a line up. So instead he edged closer and sat adjacent to her. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and was just about to open his mouth when she covered it with her hand.  
He saw the fear and horror written all over her face and the trembling of her body. He knew that this was her area of expertise and that he would have to obey her every command if they were to survive.   
The guard that had selected them and the other one that Jack had seen all around, each walked to one side of the group. "Up!" Was all that was said, but that was enough. They pushed them forward with their guns and all twenty of them complied.  
  
They walked past four or five other compartments full of people; all forced to watch them walk past them. Finally they made it to a dead end in the cave. The guards told them to line up against the wall, facing it. Their hands were on the wall as ordered by the guards.   
Immediately, both Jack and Sam knew what they were going to do; they were all going to be killed right there. A shot fired and everybody flinched. A cry of pain was heard and a body was heard as it fell to the ground. That procedure was repeated seventeen more time, all accompanied by a scream and a thump as the body fell to the floor.  
The guards toke Sam and Jack by a wrist and spun them around to face them. "Lucky huh? Well the Futar wants to see you."  
The second guard gave them a malevolent smile and hissed, "Nine per person. Perhaps you should finish your conversation in one meeting, else wise we wont have any more prisoners."  
Jack and Sam shared a look with repulsion covering them. They were the cause those eighteen people were dead and Sam was the cause of death for another nine from before. "Come on! The Futar does not have all day to wait for you!"  
They were dragged brutally through two doors. Inside was a pure white room and the décor consisted of only a single desk. "Leave us!" The Futar's voice bellowed to the guards. It was a deep, commanding voice that seemed to hold no distress or mercy for what he was doing.   
Once the two guards had left, he turned to look at them. "You two will ruin everything I have planned for these people. These people were my ultimate goal and you'll ruin that. These warriors were my only hope and you've ruined that!"  
"Why don't ya just let us go. We'll mind our business and let you take care of yours." Jack offered getting a hardy laugh from the Futar.   
"If it was that easy, don't you think I would have done it already? I mean I just sent you back an hour ago and now you're back with another!"  
"That was a week ago," Sam said, taking this all in but it was starting to hurt even her head.  
"Yes, I know. You'll have to spend another grand week here and sacrifice another eighteen prisoners to go home." The Futar said, his voice displayed no sorrow that he would give eighteen lives up at the expense of his own problems.   
"No! We wont do it! We wont let you kill them."  
"Then they all die and you along with them. So what's your choice? All or eighteen?" The Futar waited with a pleased and quite smug grin; this would go either way for him, he would just rather have the prison camps.  
  
She just barely felt the ground as her entire body hit it. When she pushed herself back up, the room that she saw was multiplied by about to hundred. It was blurred out at some points, then it became double, then back to being blurred. She felt weak but she was still strong enough to stand.   
Jack felt the same way. His vision was blurred and he felt weak but stood anyway. The people in the cave ran over to help them. They gave them some of the measly amounts of 'water' they had  
Darwin walked over to them and saw that they were alright. "How, Every time you're selected, they bring you back but not the others. Why?"  
"Darwin, do you know who the Futar is?"  
"Yes, of course. He is the leader of the Narious. Why?" Darwin had become very suspicious of the two of them and he was no willing to trust them until he could see a logical reason as to why he should.   
"He wanted to speak with us, both times. I don't really remember what he wanted the first time, he drugged me, but this time he was saying something about ruining his plans but we don't know what that means. He tells the guards to take nine people and... kill them for every person he wants to see." By the time Sam finished explaining, the blurriness had gone and they could both stand without the others to help them.   
"Because we may be the only ones that can save your people and get them out of here," Jack added in his usual 'listen to me, I know what I'm talking about for once' tone.   
Darwin looked at him; the disgust on his face was directed mostly toward Jack, but a little was aimed at Sam for knowing and liking him at all. "Fine, how?"  
"In a week, he'll want to see us again. If we could create a weapon of some kind, then we could take over the place. Take him as a hostage or something. I don't know, not yet but I will have a plan by then," Jack offered his idea that was created only seconds ago in his still half-drugged mind.   
Darwin thought it over and knew that they would not survive the rest of the war in there unless it ended soon. Which meant they needed to escape but most were no longer in any condition to do such a thing. "We'll help. You said they were executed, right?" Both gave a solemn nod, "Then that's when you can get the weapons. If they take twenty people, two of them you two who will still be in pretty good condition by then, you guys could take them. Then get their weapons."  
"Talk to your people; like you've told me, they'll take anyone. It could be any one of these people and they all have to know and agree." Darwin nodded and went off to do as Jack requested. "Carter, you want to try and put together everything the Futar said?"  
"Sir, I think that the Futar may have been an alien to this planet who stumbled upon. He saw the differences between the two sects of the planet and used it to his advantage. He made the Narious trust him and became their leader so he could influence them to go to war with the Prit, knowing they would win. The way he spoke it sounded as if he had some kind of greater plan for them and our presences might disrupted it."  
"Not to mention his obvious paranoia."  
"That too. But I think he also has the ability to manipulate time. That's how we got here."  
Surprisingly, Jack seemed to understand and contributed when he said, "I don't think he personally can manipulate it. He kept saying we would have to wait, so maybe he can only predict when the, uh,"  
"Time warp."  
"Right, time warp thing would happen," Jack finished. "Do you think he knows what we're planning?"  
"I doubt he knows what it is, but I think he knows we're planning something." Sam looked at all the people in the room. The image of all the old corpses was still fresh in her mind. Hopefully what they were about to do would stop that. With any luck, they would all live in homes and with real food, away from all this.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, what's this big plan for the Narious? Who's the Furtar? How did he get there?  
Good questions; wait and find out. R/R if you think you know.   
Also I've tried to make it sound more horrible, but for someone who's never seen nor experienced any of this stuff, it's real hard. I'm going completely on imagination and my imagination doesn't want to try and think up this stuff for obvious reasons. Thanks for understanding. 


	7. Job Assignment

Author's Note: I've been working really hard on my other story that I have going so I'm sorry this took so long. Some how it got turned into the huge mystery/conspires thing and I'm trying to piece it together. Anyway, you don't want to heat about that. So here's the next chapter.

Summary: What happens when Jack finds out about the jobs assigned to the prisoners?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

Job Assignment

Darwin got around amazingly fast. Within the hour, he managed to speak with everyone in his or her cell. Jack was personally astonished that he even helped them much less with that much speed and efficiency. 

They still had a week until they were going to leave, so he had a lot of extra time. In the first hour, he took up mapping the area in his mind. He had the approximate length and width to scale and the only exit was the most prominent thing on it. 

He sank down to sit on the ground. His chin was rested on his knees and he wrapped his arms around his legs. Sam walked over to him with out his knowing. "All the Prit are in agreement. They'll all help." His wiped his head up to meet her blue eyes looking down at him. She smiled and sat next to him, "I would have never thought I would ever see you in this position," she gestured to the way he was sitting. 

"It keeps my stomach from getting rid of the little I ate today."

"Understandable, sir. I felt the same way my first day here."

"How can you get used to this smell?" 

Jack's question was meant as a rhetorical question but Sam answered when she said, "You don't ever, sir. It becomes bearable over time, but the images that go along with the smells make sure you can't get over it. I haven't been here long enough for this to happen, but Darwin told me the worst thing about being here… is being used to all the death and the smells that accompany it."

Jack looked over at her and saw the compassion in her eyes. She lived in this for a week, was pulled away from it and forced to confront it only to be unexpectedly brought back to I, and he was pitting himself for what he saw. He nodded, he wouldn't let himself get used to it. He wouldn't stoop to it. 

**The next morning**

He felt a sharp pain in his side. Then he felt it again. Someone was kicking him. "Wake up! Come on, wake up you puny Prit." The guard gave him one more nice kick into the side before he walked away to wake up any other unfortunate soul that was still asleep.

"Sir, you have to wake up," he heard Carter's voice over everything else in the background and over his own pain. 

Slowly he pushed himself up and shook his head to clear it from the fog of just having woken up. He ran a hand over his face and looked over at Carter; she was fully awake. She looked concerned; no doubt knowing what the guards tended to do to people that were not morning people. 

"I'm alright, I think." He stood up and Sam dragged him over to a line of people. "What's going on?"

"Job assignment. This is when you're sorted into what job they need someone to do. There are six cells in this camp, which means every third day we have work detail." He looked a little confused by the last sentence, obviously having not done the math, "Two cells work together."

"Oh." 

They walked forward until a guard looked at them, sizing the both of them up. He gave them a wicked smile, "Well, how 'bout putting you two… into the quarry. You do know what to do there, don't you?" He shoved a piece of paper hard into Jack's chest and handed Sam another very similar to his. They were shoved forcefully into a group of people on the far left. 

Once everyone had been sorted into their respective jobs, they were lead to wherever they were supposed to be. Jack took the opportunity to observe and memorize his surroundings. When they reached their destination, Jack saw that it was a fairly large hole in the ground _inside_ the cave. He was expecting to be leaving the cave. 

He saw that there was already five or six guards there plus the one that had taken them there. As they were pushed into the hole, he took the time to look at everyone they sent to work here. There were about fifty others besides himself and Carter. Most were middle-aged men, but, to his disgust, at least ten of the fifty were boys in their teens. 

After hours of none stop work picking up rocks and moving them to a designated spot, they were finally taken back to the cell to eat. Once there he was finally able to talk to Carter. "So, how you holding up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You handled yourself very well down there."

"Been down there before, have you?" 

"Yea, too bad we have to go back."

"Whoa, go back?"

Sam almost laughed at his outburst and ignorance. "The work isn't over until it's time to sleep," Sam said with a tad too much smugness for his Carter.

A man came around with the food and gave them their allotted sand bread and watery soup. Jack tore off a piece and shoved it into his mouth with a greed that made him forget what it was filled with. He swallowed hard as the sand gritted in his teeth. 

He gulped down a good portion of the water to get the taste out of his mouth. He was about to give Carter the rest of it when he saw a young boy that was on his work detail. The boy was nine or ten and eerily reminded him of Charley. He stood up and walked over to the kid. He crouched down in front of him, making sure the kid knew he wasn't a guard so he wouldn't freak out. 

The young boy had sandy brown hair that covered his eyes and just barely hind the sunken checks this place had given him. He was paler than a ghost and that alone wasn't good. 

His clothing consisted of only rags for pants that were covered in dirt and most likely filled with lice and such. He wore no shirt and his back was covered with cuts and bruises. His arms were red and cut up; probably caused by being brushed up against rocks and the ground. 

Jack didn't see any adults around him and assumed that he was either separated from his parents or that they were dead. 

"Hey, kid. Here it doesn't quiet sit in my stomach the way real food does. Maybe yours can take it." He handed over the bread and the child ate it hungrily. Once he had finished it, he looked up to Jack with appreciation; no one gave away food. That was a major rule, food was not to be taken lightly; you ate what you got, but that didn't mean you complained when you got extra. 

"Thank-you, sir."

"Name's Jack. And yours?" Jack extended his hand, hoping they had a similar custom.

"Tabin. Thanks Jack." He took Jack's hand in his and the cheerfulness that belonged in every child's eyes reached his. Even though his eyes looked as though they belonged to a hundred year old man, they shown with something that he hoped this kid would know for the rest of his life.

He stood up and patted the kid on the shoulder. Then he walked back over to Carter and sat down to finish his water. 

"That was foolish, you shouldn't waste food," Sam said in a hushed voice.

"I didn't waste it, I gave it to someone who needed it far more than me. I plan on being out of here before food becomes too much of a problem. He might not be," Jack almost didn't believe that his 2IC just said that. I guess she and Darwin was right; getting used to everything that was going on and becoming cold-hearted was the worst thing that happened in this place. 

Before either one could say anything else, they heard the guard call for the people working at the quarry to get in line. 

It was another eight hours of backbreaking work before they were brought back to the cells and allowed to sleep. Jack rolled over on his mat to be facing Carter. "Hey, Carter, what do we do on the two days that we don't have work detail?"

Sam rolled over as well so that she was now facing her CO, "Sometimes they let us relax and rest, other's they have us make the food, there's burial detail-"

"That's respectful of them, to let all the Prit's dead be buried," Jack commented. 

"Actually, it's the Narious's dead. I was on that detail once," Sam retorted. 

"Oh," jack said, sorry he brought it up. "So, you've worked in a quarry a few times, buried dead, become an expert on living in a prison camp. What else can you do?" The way he said that, it sounded like he was flirting even though it was meant to lighten the mood.

"Well, I learned how to make bread out of sand and very little materials needed in making it." Jack and Sam laughed, temporally forgetting were they were. 

Suddenly, Sam shuttered slightly as she turned onto her back. There was an awful draft in the cavern and the beds made of only mats and not blankets. Since the mats were all so close, they seemed to be only one mat, so Jack pushed himself closer to her. Still on his side, he wrapped an arm around her, laying his hand on her stomach. 

Somewhat shocked, Sam looked over at her CO and good, perhaps best, friend. "A little better?" She just nodded as she let herself indulge in the heat emanating from Jack. Snuggling closer to him, everything around her and everything back home seemed to just disappear as she let the exhaustion that she felt over take her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R/R. 


	8. Friends and Foes

Author's Note: Again I apologize; it was my other story's fault. Any way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Summary: When Jack meets a young boy, how will it change his attitude toward the people? And will it help him keep his sanity?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

Friends and Foes

**The Next Mourning**

Jack had awakened earlier than road call and was about to use that to his advantage, when he felt a body pressed against his. He opened his to find that Samantha Cater, his Second in Command, was the owner of that body. 

Despite his instincts wishes to stay there and watch her sleep, he carefully unwrapped himself from her. He squatted down next to her. He just sat there, watching her. He listened to the rhythm of her breathing and watched as her chest rose and fell with it. 

He heard the guards stomp in, which he now knew meant that it was almost time for road call. No matter how much he didn't want to wake up Sam, he didn't want them to beat the crap out of her more. He leaned over and shook her a little, trying to pull her out of her deep sleep. 

When that didn't work, he resorted to other methods. "Carter! Cater!" Jack hissed into her ear, which at least got her to open her eyes. 

"Sir?"

"Almost time for road call. I know from… watching that it can't be fun to miss or sleep in." Sam smiled, still half asleep. Jack stood up and offered a hand to Sam. She grabbed it and he helped her up, then together they walked over to the lines that were beginning to form. 

Road call seemed a little less brutal today. Only five people were beaten up; two with good cause for once. But even with those causes, it wasn't right period. Everyone still appeared terrified by road call, but anything that involved these… things they call guards gave you a right to be. 

After two hours of them counting people, inspecting them, and beating them if they didn't like any small thing about them, the guards picked out ten random people for, what Jack assumed, was the jobs Sam had explained to him last night. 

Once they had finished that, everyone else was allowed to go back to the 'spaces', as they called them. Jack, having nothing better to do, watched them. They all found something to do. He saw that some women were sowing; others had children they tried to take care of. Most of the men sat around in groups and talked. Many of the children ran around and played games. Then there were plenty of other's that had gone back to bed. 

And that's when he saw the kid, Tabin. He was running and looked petrified of someone or something. He kept his eyes on him and saw that the guard was running after him and screaming something Jack couldn't make out. He stood up and walked casually over to where the guards where about to run to catch their prey. 

He leaned against the wall and shortly after Tabin rocketed by him, the guard was right on his trail. Jack stuck out his foot and the guard promptly fell after tripping on it. A muffled cry came from the guard and Jack was extremely thankful the other couldn't see them from there. 

Tabin stopped running and looked back to see his captor was on the ground. He then looked up at the person who put him there and now had his foot on his back. "Jack, thank-you."

"No problem. Ah, what was he casing you for?" Jack said, curious as to why he put his butt on the line.

"This," Tabin held up a bag and clearly Jack didn't see what was so important about it. "It's the guards' rations, well some of them anyway. It's awful, but definably better than what they give us."

"Yea," Jack said, absent mindedly, as he regarded what the kid was doing. He seemed to be cautiously moving a large rock away from the wall and placing the bag into a hole in there. 

Tabin looked up after the job was finished and said, "Me and now you are the only two in this camp that know about this. You can have some anytime you like."

"That's ok, kid. You eat it all yourself; you need the extra food and energy, not me."

Tabin looked down at the guard, "What about him?"

"I think I accidentally knocked him out. He'll wake up in a little while. In the mean time we should probably go before that." Tabin nodded and the two of them got out of there. 

The rest of the day passed slowly and definably uneventful. Well, besides the occasional guard beating up a prisoner. Every time, Jack had wanted to go and help but Carter always held him down and told him to not get involved was another rule of survival there. He only response was, "Not for the person getting beat up it isn't. Maybe that's why they've been here for so long; they no longer care about anyone but themselves and wouldn't stand up to these people."

**Two Days Later**

Jack had started to get the hang of things around there. If you wake up at five to avoid being kicked, eat half of bread, then the soup and save the rest for a work day, stay out of the guards way and they usually don't beat you, and, last but most important, never lose your attachment and help whenever needed to stay alive.

It was another day in the quarry and this time he seemed to work and do better. The extra bread he had saved, he had eaten in the morning and ended up stronger. When they had gone back to the cell to eat he ate everything, just as Carter suggested. 

Once he finished, he found Tabin over by the wall. He seemed to be trying to move the rock that hid the food he had stolen from the guard. Jack walked over to him, keeping close to the wall. "What cha ya doing?"

Tabin sprung back; startled by Jack's question. He looked over at Jack, his eyes wide with fear until he saw who it was. "Jack, you scared me. I thought you were one of the guards."

"You guys all seem so afraid of them. I mean, if you all band together you could take 'em."

The idea shocked Tabin more than when Jack creeped up on him. "No, I mean where would we go? They took our homes; we're in enemy territory. It would be too hard to return home, if not impossible. No, we'll have to stay here until we're freed by our people." 

"Alright. You need some help with that?" Jack asked as Tabin went back to trying to free his second lunch. He shrugged and moved aside, allowing Jack access. 

With one hard pull, he pushed it aside and Tabin selfish grabbed one of the bars. Jack grimaced at how it looked and what it smelt like but, Tabin was right, they looked better than what they were fed. "It contains all necessary vitamins and nutriance that are needed to survive."

Jack smiled at how mater-o-factly; he would make a good doctor one-day. He patted his back and Tabin offered him some of the bar. He shook his head and put the rock cover back over the hole. "Come on, it's time to go back to work." Tabin followed him to the line up and they all walked to the crater. 

**Quarry**

Tabin looked up at the guards and saw that they were not looking in his direction. He moved closer to where Jack was standing and whispered, "Jack, why are you treating me like this? Why bother with a scrawny kid like me?" 

Jack looked over at the guards, pretending not to have notice he said anything. When he looked back at the rocks, trying to hide that fact that his mouth was moving. "You remind me of my son. He looked a lot like you."

"What, did he grow out of the look?" Tabin asked, more of a joke than anything, but Jack didn't smile.

"My son died before he ever reached your age. So I wouldn't know." 

Tabin looked back at where he was supposed to be working. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything."

"I know." They went back to work, thankful the guards hadn't seen or heard anything they said. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was that? You like? Don't like? 

Anyway, R/R. I will only continue if I get at least five more reviews. 


	9. The End and The Beginning

Author's Note: This might be the end, it might not be. I'm thinking about an epilogue. If you like it, then I might. Anyway, enjoy this part!  
  
Summary: When they execute their plan to escape, will it go the way they hoped? Or will it back fire into something they didn't expect?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9:  
The End and The Beginning  
  
It was that time again. Exactly a week before Jack and Sam got strung into this whole mess, there was another line up called. Twenty people would be taken, eighteen killed and the other two would, hopefully, be returned to their timeline.   
Interesting and as strange as it may sound, the atmosphere in this particular line up was much different than usually. Normally, everyone would be nervous as the questions, 'Am I going to be one of the twenty,' or, 'will I be beaten or taken or left alone?' and then of course there was the, 'Am I standing straight enough,' 'Am I in line with everyone else,' 'Am I sowing any bruises or weaknesses?'. Those questions and plenty others run through everyone head during a line up, but not this one.   
This time everyone seemed to be standing with a dignity that no one had seen or felt in years. Their eyes shown none of the fear that would normally possess them. Their scarred and bruised faces seemed to stand as a remembrance and something that revenge was needed for. They were no long something they fear with whole-hearted certainty.   
The guards were confused and no longer could choose the scariest or the weakest of the bunch because they honestly couldn't tell who that was. So they randomly picked out whomever they pleased; those who gave them trouble, the ones they didn't like.   
And that's when Jack saw the last thing his heart could bare. The guard he remembered tripping, grabbed Tabin roughly by the arm. He kneed him hard in the stomach and tossed him into the pile.  
The guards walked over to them once they had successfully made a pile of eighteen people. The guard that had taken Tabin walked right next to Jack and put his mouth close to his ear, "You should be extremely grateful that it's the Fatar that wants to see you or otherwise you'd be as dead as the rest of them for what you did to me and whatever you said to these people." He swiftly kicked him in the stomach and Jack couldn't help but let out grunt.   
Sam and Jack were dragged over to the pile but allowed to stand for they would be leaving then anyway. The others stood and walked with a stride of dignity, strength, and self-confidence that none of them or the guards had seen in quite a while.   
  
When they reached the wall that the others were killed at the last time, the blood was still smeared on the wall and bloodstains were now on the ground from when the bodies were moved to make way for next time.   
They were forced into the same position as last time; hands against the wall, backs facing them. Jack kept his eye on where the guards were. He moved his weapon to fire it at the man beside him. Jack's reflexes were as fast as ever when he lashed out and disarmed the guard. Sam saw him moved and immediately tried to assist when she herself disarmed and knocked out the second guard.  
The other prisoners jumped into action as well when other guards from the cells close by came to see what was wrong. What they found was a prisoners' fist in their face. In the middle of all the confusion, Sam and Jack took the weapons and entered the room they would have after the execution of all the eighteen prisoners.   
They barged in to find the Fatar and the head guard speaking with each other. The guard looked out and saw them with guns and went to fire at them. But the other two were too fast and shot him down first.   
After they got rid of the guard, they turned their attention toward the Fatar. "Nice arrangement. You get the cozy chair, nice office, and all your 'subjects' are out there handling all your dirty work."  
"Yes, isn't it? But you have ruined that now. I knew sending you back to a cell was a bad idea. Bad idea." After rambling on, he sat back down after standing in shock at their barging in. He pressed a button before Jack could stop him.   
A bright light filled the room and Sam and Jack turned and shielded their eyes. Once it had died down, they looked over to see that the Fatar was gone, presumably dead. They walked back outside to be met with a wave of disoriented, shock, horror, and nausea.   
Bodies of both guards and Prit prisoners were everywhere. Some slaughtered with knifes, some most likely strangled with the other's bare hands and then there were a lot of the Prit that had burns caused by the weapons they were holding.   
Sam and Jack ran back to their cell to try and talk to someone that could tell them what was going on and who was winning. In the mass panic and chaos, they found Darwin among some of the crowd.   
"Darwin, what's going on?" Sam asked after she spun him around to face them.   
"Didn't you hear? The Fatar killed himself and panic has spread through the Narious population. The guards have started to execute all the prisoners. We've gotten most of the children out of the cells and hidden in the caves. They'll know when to came out but for now they're safe."   
Jack bent slightly to whisper into Sam's ear, "How are we going to go home in all this?"  
Sam's face was written in panic and despair for she truly didn't know. Darwin moved to look over his shoulder and she saw the pendant he wore around his neck. She recalled the white swirls move just prior to her falling unconscious. "Darwin, may I see your necklace."  
He and Jack looked bewildered that she wanted to look at it now of all times. But he handed it over anyway. "Carter?"  
"Sir, before we became unconscious, the swirls in this moved. I don't know, it could have something to do with this."  
"But the first time you weren't anywhere near it. You weren't even in the cave."  
"I think I was, sir. I might not have remembered because of something in it or radiation that caused this all to happen. I'm not sure. I am sure that I didn't remember that detail until just a moment ago."   
Jack nodded, he knew that this was their only chance and he trusted Carter to not blow it. Darwin, on the other hand, was completely baffled and showed it. He looked upset at the fact that they were wasting his time and the others. "Come on! We must go before they get here!"  
A cry came, showing it was too late. The herd of people started to run in all directions. They fell as they were shot down. To Sam, it all happened in slow motion. They tried to run but the guards got in their way and shoot them down. Their screams echoed in the cavern and she could not do anything to block them out. Nor could she do anything to stop them.   
Darwin ran to them, trying to help them to safety. That's when everything happened. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the swirls of white moved in a circular pattern. She saw him and the floor, having just died. She turned her head and closed her eyes, not wanting to see it.   
She began to feel dizzy and when it stopped, the cries had as well. She turned her head back and opened her eyes. She saw his corpse, still rotting.   
Jack and Sam then looked at each other; both glad they were back and that it was over, both devastated at what they had seen, done, and helped do. It was their fault all these corpses were here, all these people had died in such a way. If they had not done such a thing, if they had stayed out of it, none of this would have happened.   
"Jack! Sam! Where are you two! This isn't funny anymore!" Daniel's plea for help startled them out of their disturbing thoughts and memories.   
"Over here Danny!" Jack called and he saw Daniel and Teal'c emerge from different sided of the caves. Teal'c coming from the quarry and Daniel from the next cell over.   
"Where were you guys? We looked everywhere!"  
"It's a long story, Daniel. Let's just go home," Sam answered. The two 'prisoners of war', exhausted, dirty, and devastated, along with their two friends that they prayed to god would never have to experience anything close to what they have, walked out of the cave system and into the sun light.   
Jack and Sam enjoyed the light that they hadn't seen in a week. Their eyes took time to adjust, but they did not object being reminded of how bright it could be. Daniel and Teal'c shared a strange look as they dialed up Earth. They walked through, closely followed by Sam and Jack.   
They knew that on the other side of the gate they could cover up what had happened and say they got lost or they could tell everyone what happened.   
Lying would get them out of the spot for now, but what Janet would find when she examined them; malnutrient, bruises, over-exhaustion, and being over-worked, not to mention the other things was not something that happened in a couple of hours. Perhaps they could wait to tell them, but they would not be given a long time. But their decision could at least wait until morning.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R/R. I'm thinking about doing like the repercussions of their actions or something, but I'm not really sure. If I get enough reviews I might. So tell me if you want more. 


End file.
